


Your Ticket To Hell

by scribblemilkshake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anticipation, Bottom Mark Tuan, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Creampie, M/M, Markjin, Role Reversal, Size Kink, Smut, Top Mark Tuan, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Got7 having to cross-dress for a performance leads to Jinyoung and Mark doing some very naughty things in one of the dressing rooms.





	Your Ticket To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh... bottom jinyoung isnt my thing but this somehow worked. I hope you enjoy reading such sin

They prayed that they didn’t have to ever do that again, but “showbiz” is “showbiz”; their jobs were to entertain people and that’s just what they had to do. No matter how shameful. Their fashion designer who looked just as unamused was holding up maid outfits in front of the boy group and suggested that they put it on. They all sighed and silently accepted defeat. The costumes were all miniskirts with puffy, ruffled blouses and came complete with a personal color palette and stockings; which meant they weren’t able to wear shorts or basically anything underneath it aside from underwear. They wondered why there weren’t any wigs required but none of them wanted to speak up and question why that was. Got7 exited the dressing rooms, fully dressed with the miniskirts and left backstage, music started blaring and the boys started singing and dacing along, hating their lives while they were at it. The song finished with the sound of echoing cheers, that soon faded away as the show came to an end. Mark set aside the rather rotten mood he had and tried to have fun, he found himself enjoying the performance very much, even though he spent it in a skirt. He noticed that Jinyoung was quite timid and wasn’t moving around or interacting with any of the members or fans. He stood motionless while holding down his skirt in shyness. The other memebers were somewhat the same; BamBam was still the life of the party, along with Jackson, but even with the colorful lights and the confetti everywhere, Mark could see that they were as red as tomatoes.  
The event ended and the members were free to change into their casual clothes. Mark and Jinyoung shared a dressing room that was seperated from the other members. Neither of them had taken off their outfits, Jinyoung was tugging on one of his stockings to bring them back up to his thigh, while Mark was just chilling on the couch and clicking on his phone.  
“Don’t plan on changing?” Jinyoung muttered, the oldest member shook his head, the corner of his eye caught his dongsae took a step forward towards him in the distance. “Or is it turning you on that you’re in a skirt?”  
“Its actually quite breezy in this.” Mark dropped his phone beside him as Jinyoung eased himself on top of his lover. Mark shut his eyes and felt Jinyoung’s tongue brush against his own lips, the wet and warm feeling of his lover’s body was getting him hot all over. Jinyoung placed a hand around the back of Mark’s neck and entered his mouth, the slippery slopes of both their tongues and lips rubbing against each other created a friction that was somewhat seductive, it caused a boner to rise up beneath Jinyoung’s skirt. The dongsae ran his hand up Mark’s leg and pulled the corner of his stocking up, then released it quickly, causing it to slap itself back onto Mark’s inner thigh, also making a rather loud sound. Mark flinched in surprise and broke the kiss, Jinyoung smiled against his lips and went further; pulling down his hyung’s boxers and sliding it off of his legs. He let Mark lean back and lie down on the soft cushion of the bed, legs slightly spread and stockings still seductively outlining his delicate build. Jinyoung smiled at the sight of Mark looking at him with such a thirsty stare, it was one of the only times that he hadn’t been shy about showing his vulnerable side to Jinyoung.  
“You look like a princess.” Jinyoung gushed, his lover only smirked and lifted one of his knees, causing the skirt to fall back onto his upper stomach, revealing an erection waiting for pleasure. Jinyoung chuckled at Mark’s invite and leaned in for a soft kiss. Jinyoung then lowered himself onto his lover’s dick swallowed it right away, he enveloped his tongue around the tip and started pumping slowly. Mark let out a soft moan before Jinyoung flipped him onto his stomach.  
“Sorry... but I can’t wait anymore...” Jinyoung’s voice faded away as he didn’t even bother taking off Mark’s skirt and simply lifted it up, then pulled his boxers off and entered him right away. Mark moaned louder and grunted as Jinyoung started moving, he thrusted rather roughly and had a sloppy pace. Although he hadn’t prepared him at all, Jinyoung wasn’t holding back. He rocked his hips like a beast, leaning in and placing his hand on his hyung’s member, rubbing it slowly and teasing the tip.  
“Jin...Young...!” Mark gasped as Jinyoung pulled his hair backwards. At this point, Jinyoung was balls deep inside his lover, he smirked at the sound of Mark’s submissive moans paired with the wet, flapping sound of their skin slamming into each other whenever he thrusted. Mark bit his lip until he felt the taste of blood entering his mouth, his fingers gripped the couch and were shaking; he was tightening up around Jinyoung. The younger member felt Mark’s insides clamping down and let out a deep groan, it felt hotter and tighter. Mark whimpered under his dongsae’s body as he felt his dick ram against his prostate. The older member allowed a submissive moan exit his mouth as he came right away. Jinyoung noticed this but kept going, he continued thrusting into Mark, with an animalistic pace. He bent down and wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders and was placing down hot love marks on the smaller boy’s back.  
“Fuck... I’m close...” Jinyoung muttered, Mark heard this and made his move. He pulled Jinyoung out and flipped them both, taking his own skirt off along with his stockings. “My turn.”  
“Mark...?” Jinyoung chuckled awkwardly, kind of realizing what Mark was about to do. He pushed his dongsae onto the pillowy couch roughly and jerked him to his side, tying his wrists behind him. Jinyoung tried getting up, but Mark spanked his ass. Hard.  
“Ugh!” He grunted, the older member smiled at him condenscendingly, he flipped him onto his stomach and looked under his skirt.  
“No wonder you weren’t moving a while ago...” What Mark had found made everything much more interesting than before. Jinyoung wasn’t wearing boxers, he was wearing panties—a thong on top of that.  
“I hope you didn’t jump too high during the performance.” The hyung placed a wet kiss on Jinyoung’s ass, before letting his tongue out of his mouth and licked towards the boy’s entrance. He peeked through the gap between Jinyoung’s thighs and saw his erection still poking out of the thin cloth, Mark licked his lips and brush his fingers on the dongsae’s naughty underwear, tracing the delicate strings and carressing the younger member’s bottom. Jinyoung looked back and shared a glance with his lover for a second, as if pleading Mark not to do it.  
“Hyung, we have dance practice tomorrow...” Mark smirked and chuckled, rubbing at Jinyoung’s balls inside the thong. He bent down to kiss Jinyoung on the rim of his ear before whispering into it.  
“Should’ve thought about that before wearing that thong, didn’t you?” Jinyoung bit his lip and could only regret what he did. Mark spread the boy’s cheeks and pushed inside him, starting off at a gentle and slow pace, before gradually building up a rough rhythm.  
“W-Wait!” The dongsae moaned, but Mark stayed silent and only quickened his thrusting. He pulled back Jinyoung’s arms and kept him suspended the air, before letting himself fall and land on the couch on his back. Mark let the boy stay on his lap and continued thrusting fast. The wet sounds of semen mixing with Jinyoung’s insides, the feeling of his ass being pounded, and the sensation of Mark hitting his sweet spot every now and then, it was all driving Jinyoung crazy. He was tightening up and was starting to close his legs more; he was cumming. His hyung noticed this and pulled out for a moment, then flipped him again but this time on his back, he lifted up his skirt again and proceeded placed himself on top of Jinyoung again, letting his dongsae enter him instead the other way. Mark rocked his hips roughly, in a hurry to come again. He heard Jinyoung moan again and felt him cum inside of his ass. Mark started pumping himself and came hard all over Jinyoung’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it :3 please leave a comment if you have any requests/suggestions for another pairing or any more kinks you’d like to read~


End file.
